War of Fiction Chapter 50
Chapter 50----------------- ' ' Sir Bart walked up the castle stairs to his room inside the castle he opened the door closing it behind him as he switched on the lights he was shocked to see Omar sitting on his bed “What the hell you doing here” Sir bart asked “I figured this was your room with all the hospital equipment here, that was for that gunshot, Look man I was the only one to escape and it ain’t gone well I’ve tried to volt the walls but there is too many guards who do a perminator” Omar explained “Yes, Look you're lucky so far as the slaves ain’t been needed but sooner or later someone is going to notice your gone” Sir Bart informed “I know they're going to say Grim Gloom left the cell unlocked and I was the only one with balls to leave” Omar explained “Look I’ll find a plan we’ll get you out” Bart said ' ' Meanwhile in springfield, Bonnie and Louie arrived at the mafia HQ in Don’s duff truck “I’ll go in you stay here” Louie said. Louie walked into to HQ seeing the body of his Don and a black cat he looked over to see T.C. holding a gun “Hey I’m with you Bonnie is outside” Louie said putting his gun down “He’s telling the true” Quimby said “Shit sorry, couldn’t be too sure” T.C.apologized “We should go we have the truck outside come on” Louie said running outside he opened the back of the duff truck, T.C. rolled Don into the back Quimby stumbled behind them holding his shoulder with hibbert pushing Booberella into the back as well Louie got into the truck. Bonnie started to drive away see turned a corner shocked to see Sideshow Mel in the street he raised his gun firing at the truck Louie got down dodging them Bonnie did the same she screamed in anger slamming her foot on the pedal the truck gained speed coming towards Mel he tried to dodge but he was too late the front of truck hit Mel with great power and speed his bones breaking and his body going under the tires crushing him and killing him the truck made a trail of blood behind them. They eventually got to the town hall the group rushed out. Bonnie put Don in the back room with no windows so he’d be safe and could rest Batman walked over to Don “You alright friend” He asked “You taking the piss” Don asked “Your good for now, you’ll be safe here rest up and you’ll be on your feet soon” Batman said Batman walked up to the mayor “Mr. Mayor looked I’m sorry about all this” He began to say “No Brue I’m sorry I knew about these people and I did nothing about it” The Mayor spoke “There was not much you could do this is a whole army” Batman began to explain “Look the rest of your people I want to make sure they're okay Chucky’s at the church, Lara and Sandor there in the prison and Harley and E.T. were in the apartments we should oh and Valerie is likely around the school or driving the bus go get them” “Sir” Bruce began “we should but I was thinking” the group heard a car outside “It’s Johnny's” Fat tony shouted he went out but Johnny didn’t come out the car it was Marge, Bart, Lisa, Grandpa, Todd and The Simpson’s dog “Mrs Simpson where is Tightlips” Fat tony asked “He...he..He was killed by Burns’ guys and so was Sarah and Ralf” Marge explained “Jesus both of them Wiggum will be a wreck where is he” The Mayor asked “Him and Pirot went out after a call about gunfire” Frankie explained “Anyway Mr. Mayor could I please hunker down here with my family my home isn’t safe Burns attacked us” Marge asked “Yes of course I’m sorry Marge about this” Said Quimby “It ain’t your fault...come on kids” Marge and family rushed into the Town hall Hibbert placed Booberella in the back room with Sanjay, Krusty and Mr. Teeny before hugging his wife “Oh baby what’s going on” Bernice asked “I dunno where’s your brother” Hibbert asked “Jeez Chester I don’t even know I haven't talked to him in days oh god” Bernice worried “It’s ok love he’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t join this group of bigots” Hibbert said comforting his wife ' ' Elsewhere Valerie was driving to Skinner’s Mother’s house they arrived outside and the Old lady rushed to the bus “Seymore you could of been quicker the Old Jewish man was going crazy” an older posh looking lady followed Agnes “You remember Violet Mrs Crawley she’s been hiding in my house this whole time after those horrible people started killing outsiders” “Yes mother please just sit down “ Skinner said the two older women sat down next to the kids Valerie drove the bus around the corner and up the road the group could see the mountain close by and the Springfield Sign in big hollywood like letters when The bus span out of control the Prison bus had collided into it Valerie smacked her head on the wheel skinner and willy fell on top of each other the bus halted. Lenny and Smithers walked out carrying guns ' ' In the fictional HQ, Master Chief, Kyle, Sandy, Marko, Tony, James Bond, The Easter Bunny and Ronald Mcdonald were running down the corridor. They stopped when they saw Phil and Jack Ryan standing there “You alright folks” Phil said “Not really we've been running from those greeks” Sandy explained “Oh shit” Jack cursed pointing behind the group they looked behind them to see Hermes he looked at them sharply the group ran around the corner some going left others going right Hermes the god of travel made the group begin to run slowly “The fuck is happening” Jack asked as he began to run slowly. Jack split off with Marko and Sandy. Master Chief was with Kyle, Phil and Ronald and James went with Tony and the Easter Bunny. Merlin rushed to Mickey’s room bursting through the door him and Aurora sat “Sorry sir, so sorry it’s Mr. Disney he murdered Lampwick in his cell” Merlin blurted “I’m sorry what... He did what” Mickey asked shocked about what he heard “Yes he shot him just like that no hesitation I was down there well speaking to Dipper about his training before he was arrested I’m sorry I was sir but” Merlin blurted “It’s fine Merlin” Mickey said “Your right Old man I did” Walt disney said walking in ' ' Lenny walked up to the Magic School Bus pointing it at Valerie “Open the bus door bitch” Lenny demanded Valerie put her head up looking up she saw Lenny standing there “No” She shouted Lenny raised his gun “You really wanna test me bitch “You won’t kill me you need us all of us for power your coward boss wouldn’t allow it” She spoke Lenny shook his head “Last chance” Skinner got up going to Valerie “These people ain’t lying they will do anything to get what they want” “Skinner trust me I got this, this is the Magic School bus we’ll get out of here” Valerie informed looking at the principle “I’m going to count to 5...5...4...3...2...1” Lenny said “Valerie” Skinner shouted she put her fingers on the keys to the bus “Suit yourself” Lenny shouted. Valerie turned the keys the engine began to start when BANG. Lenny fired a bullet through the bus doors it penetrated the glass before hitting Valerie in the neck blood began to squirt from her neck she put her hand on the gunshot wound in pain “Jesus Valerie No” Skinner put his hand on her neck trying to stop the blood “Turn... the...Keys” She whimpered “stay with me Valerie come on don’t die on us” BANG Lenny fired another shot through the glass and into Valerie’s chest the breath escaped her and she closed her eyes in pain before she died “You fucking monster” Skinner shouted at Lenny “Open the doors or your mother is next” Lenny ordered Skinner made a fist BANG skinner went on to the floor in pain Kearney approached him from the back of the bus before opening the bus doors Skinner lay with a gunshot to the leg. His mother fearing for his life “Thanks kid” Lenny said before pulling Valerie’s body out of the seat onto the ground and sitting in the driver seat “Kids were taking a school trip to the power plant” Lenny informed ' ' Jack, Marko and Sandy ran down the corridor away from the God Hermes followed them trying to slow them down to catch up with them. Marko tripped on the badly fitted carpet in the corridor falling over twisting his leg “Come on Marko” Jack shouted before picking him up They ran round the corner shocked to see a locked door “Oh shit” Sandy cursed afraid. “I’ll shoot the lock cover me jack” Marko ordered. Jack took out his gun firing his gun at the God. Hermes laughed as the bullets have no effect on in “Puny Human” He shouted Jack continued to fire but no effect. Marko shot the lock twice breaking it he used all his strength to heave the door open “Get that fucking door open Marko” Marko pushed the door open grabbing Sandy’s hand pulling her in Jack looked behind him to see Marko and Sandy the other side of the door Marko shook his head “I’m sorry” He slammed the door shut pushing his weight on the door. Jack ran for the door trying to open in “Marko don’t fucking do this open the fucking door” Jack screamed “I’m sorry Jack” He said “Marko what are you doing” Sandy asked “You said it girl Master Chief, Trevor, Jack they're all bad guys they’ll get us kicked from here or worse they’ll get us killed this bastard locked me up for years because I didn’t agree with killing Disney’s I wanted to join them and then I found I couldn’t and I joined killing them but Jack still locked me up like the bastard he his” Marko shouted “Ok, I get it I just didn’t think we’d do it like this” Sandy said “Marko please I beg you man” Jack shouted. Hermes took out his blade. Jack looked at the god with fear in his eyes “Please don’t kill me” He shouted at Hermes. The god smiled before stabbing the blade into his chest. Jack screamed out in pain he pushed the god away holding his chest in pain he ran down the corridor before falling over blood dripping from his chest “Fuck” He said in pain Hermes stabbed Jack in back he screamed in pain again blood coming from his mouth. The god grabbed Jack’s hair pulling up his head placing the side of the blade on his neck before slipping it into his neck blood oozing killing the man he dropped his head onto the floor covered in blood. Marko and Sandy turned around to see Michael Jackson “What the fuck did you people do you didn’t help that man jesus” He said. Marko pulled his gun out onto the singer “Marko no” Sandy said but Marko had already fired at shot into the King of Pop’s head he fell to the floor dead “Let’s go” Marko said grabbing Sandy’s hand running away ' ' “Sir we had a fucking agreement no more Disney deaths” Mickey said to walt “Yes mouse you're right I did say that but I can’t stick with it if someone threatens me and my army they’ll pay we need to set an example” Walt yelled “But sir” Mickey began “Hush mouse I have something to show you” Walt left Mickey followed “Honey, Merlin stay here” Mickey said Mickey and Walt walked into Sir Bart’s room “What are we doing here” Mickey asked Walt turned on the lights and Mickey saw a beaten and tied up Omar “What the fuck” Mickey said “He escaped he blamed it on Grim Gloom but then he told the truth Bart let him out because he helped to try and poison you Walt pointed to a rope tied into a noose dangling down with a rope to pull it up dangling next to it “Do we kill this man or not” Walt asked “This man isn’t Disney he’s guilty of escaping so yeah we do kill him but not Bart not Disney’s “ Mickey said. Sir Bart walked in “Sir” He said shocked “Ah the man himself how are you Bart” Walt asked “Fine, what is the slave doing here” He asked “You know Bart you know better than all of us” Bart walked to Omar his head infront of the noose “You going to kill him Mickey” Bart asked looking down at Omar “Bart I get it we shoun’t kill other Disney’s I agree but this guy he’s normal we can’t be helping them Bart what’s wrong with you” Mickey asked “Sir excuse me saying this but I don’t get it Disney is a word not a species we can’t just kill and enslave people it’s not humane” Bart shouted “Oh god Bart, look we’ll get you help Dr. Dawson he can do stuff with people’s heads help them change them” “Sir I’m sane it’s you and him who need help” Bart said walt grabbed the noose wrapping it around Bart’s neck he struggled punching Walt. Mickey ran over but the man punched the mouse in the face. Bart tried to take the noose off his neck. Walt grabbed the rope pulling it up lifting Bart off his feet it tightented around his neck and the air to his lungs was stopped Mickey got up running at Walt took out a pistol Mickey stopped “Please Don’t kill him” Mickey begged, Walt fired a shot into Mickeys leg he fell to the floor in pain. Walt walked over poiting the gun at the mouse “You just don’t get it” Walt said he put the pistol to Mickey’s forehead when Suddenly Jack Sparrow and Donald Duck tackled the man to the ground “Get Bart down” Mickey ordred Jack took a blade to the rope releasing bart he fell the floor Mickey rushed over checking his pluse nothing MIckey began pumping his chest “Come on Bart come back to me” He said but nothing happened Mickey continued tears rolling down his face “Please god no Bart please” Mickey said “Sir he’s gone” Jack said Mickey screamed in pain over his friend’s death “I’m sorry Bart, I’m so sorry”